Murder The Moment
by Elektra Shining
Summary: L is still at Task Headquarters working on the Kira case. Light thinks that L is working himself too hard and suggest that he take a break. While going for a walk in the woods, and old "friend" decides to visit. Will L be saved? Rated M for Rape, Bondage, Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow humans, time for me to tell my story. Now I should warn you beforehand, that this story will not be pleasant. I've had this in my mind for awhile, thought it would be better for me to write it down then going crazy with it. Now then, on with the story.**

**XXXX**

"**L, you need to take a break." Light said as he stopped working on his desktop and turned to his left to face the detective who had been working non-stop for over two days without any rest.**

"**Light, you should know by now that I can go several days without sleep before I feel the need to take a nap." L said and his pace on the laptop quickened slightly as he went back to his work. **

"**You don't have to sleep, you just need to get away from the computer for a little bit. Maybe take a walk in the park, something like that. It's not healthy for you to be staying on the computer for this long." Light said and L stopped typing and turned to face him.**

"**I suppose your right. I will go as long as Misa doesn't come along." L said and Light grinned.**

"**Fine, but I don't think she will appreciate you and me going somewhere instead of me and her."**

"**Too bad. Watari please ready the limo, I would like for me to be dropped off at the park in Shinjuku." L said through a microphone to the right off his laptop.**

"**Yes L. Right Away." An old voice replied back.**

**XXXXX**

"**See, doesn't it feel so much better to be outside enjoying the sunshine?" Light asked as they walked around a trail of a long park. L didn't look the least bit interested.**

"**I suppose so, although we could be getting so much more done if we went back to the task force headquarters…" L said and trailed off, biting his thumb nail. They rounded a corner and they were at the edge of the park, the trail leading into the woods.**

"**Do you want to go any farther or should we turn back?" Light asked.**

"**You're the one who made me come Light, you decide." L said and ignored him. Light just sighed and rolled his eyes before he started to walk again, following the trail into the forest. He looked back every once in a while to make sure that L was right behind him, or next to him. He didn't need the world's greatest detective getting lost in a park.**

"**Light, do you suppose we could head back, I'm in the mood for cake." L said and stopped walking forward. L looked around and saw the three mile marker, three miles for them to walk back since no cars were allowed on the trail.**

"**Sure, I think I got you to walk around enough for today." Light said and as they started to walk back, some tension became noticeable in the air. L stayed behind Light and looked around himself every few seconds. Something just felt off to him, like something bad was going to happen. L's sixth sense was right 73% of the time, and he trusted that percentage enough to predict that something was not right.**

**Light noticed by the way L had stiffened that something was off.**

"**L are you okay?" Light asked and L just stared back at him with those emotionless eyes.**

"**Yes Light, I'm fine. But I would appreciate it if you could walk a little bit faster, my stomach is starting to get really hungry." L said and Light could tell that he was lying. Even so he did begin to walk faster.**

**At around the two mile mark L and Light both heard something in the bushes around them, but they couldn't tell which way it was coming from.**

"**Okay ha-ha whoever is in the bush, you scared us now just come out and-" Light started but was cut off.**

"**Shut up." The voice said and Light went to the ground when he felt something pierce his neck, he pulled out a sleeping dart. He immediately felt the effects and soon it was difficult just for him to be on his knees. He collapsed.**

"**Light!" L yelled and ran over to him, Light was still barley conscious, eyelids half open.**

"**Wow Lawli, didn't know you cared about him so much, it's so hard to get even a little bit of emotion out of you." A voice said and L knew who it was. He turned around slowly.**

"**Beyond. What are you doing here? You were taken to the mental hospital af-"**

"**After I tried to kill myself, yeah I know. I almost got away, but you just had to ruin it all didn't you. You just had to prove that no one can beat you. Well that is about to change." Beyond said and pulled up the dart gun to aim at L's neck.**

**A quiet pop went off, after that the only sound made was a body crashing to the ground and the low sound of someone laughing hysterically.**

**XXXXX**

**3 Hours Later.**

**The sun was down by the time that Light woke up to someone patting him on the cheek, and he could make out some blurred faces and voices.**

"**Light! Wake up! What happened!" Lights father was there, accompanied by Matsuda and a very stern looking Watari. Light sat up even though it made an explosion go off in his head. He looked around and didn't see anyone else.**

"**Where's L?" Light said.**

"**That's what we were going to ask you!" Matsuda said and Light went wide eyed.**

"**That guy must have took him." Light said and put a hand to his head as the beginnings of a strong headache started to come this way.**

"**What guy Light? Describe him." His father demanded and forced Light to answer.**

"**I only got a glimpse of him, but it was weird. He looked exactly like L, except he wore all black, and I thought I saw red eyes." Light said and that was all Watari needed to hear before he whipped out his phone and started to call someone in a hurry.**

"**Hello, Roger? Yes, its Watari. It's important, I need you to get the Near, Mello, and Matt on a plane to Japan immediately. I will pick them up at the airport. Yes, thank you." Watari said into the phone before he hung up and looked back to the group.**

"**We already know who has L, but we are going to have a really hard time tracking him down." Watari said.**

"**Who is it?" Matsuda said. **

"**Do any of you remember when L mentioned those LA BB Murder cases? The murderer has L." Watari said and Light gasped.**

"**B-but, in the report of criminals killed, it says that he was one of them!" Light said and ignored the headache.**

"**He must have faked his own death. I'm not surprised that he would do something so drastic, but if he has L…. We have to hurry up and find L. BB is not mentally stable, there's no telling what he is planning."**

**XXXXXXX**

**L woke up, only to find himself in a very dark place, strapped down. He couldn't see anything in front of him, his throat was parched and he needed some water badly.**

"**Watari,…. Light?" L called out and got no response. Another five minutes of waiting and a door in front of him was opened, blinding L with the light.**

"**So your awake, good I guess now is as best a time to start them any other time." Beyond said and with L's restricted movement he could tilt his head back only a little. He saw Beyond going into a cabinet, grabbing something. What it was, L could not tell, the drug that was put into his body was still affecting him.**

**Beyond walked slowly around the table, making L nervous. He knew of the hatred Beyond had for him and was scared of it, though he did not show his fear.**

"**Cut to the chase Beyond. You have me, now what? What can you do now?" L asked and flinched a little as Beyond's laugh went through the small room, making L become even more nervous.**

"**Do you really want to know what I want Lawli? I want revenge, revenge on you, revenge on Whammy's house, revenge on the world." Beyond said and put his arms up in the air with a smile on his face as he tried to get his point across to L.**

"**And just why would you want that?" L asked and this time it came out as an angry remark. Beyond's smile turned deadly and he looked at L with his deadly red eyes.**

"**For everything that happened. Wammys house is a horrible place for children, yet so many grew up there. We spend our whole lives trying to be number one, trying to be the best. There are 100 kids each generation, and only one person is chosen as the best. Do you know what that does to a persons head L? It messed with them, people were pressured into suicide because they knew they couldn't be the best and they wouldn't have a path in life. So instead of trying to be the best detective, I tried to be the best murderer. Do you remember L?" Beyond said and his smile went away.**

"**That's why you decided to commit those murders? I don't see why, you were number one aft-" L tried to say but Beyond slapped a hand over his mouth before he could speak.**

"**Don't ever mention his name! You have no right! Just be quiet and listen to the rest of my story." Beyond said fiercley and reveled what he was holding in his hand. A sharp knife glistened in what little light there was In the room and L started to breathe a little bit harder, afraid of what B was going to do.**

"**Wow Lawli! Showing fear just for me! I feel so honored, but I think it would look even better if you had a little bit of red on you, don't you think? Now lets get started!" Beyond said and positioned the knife on top of L's chest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have been looking up types of torture for this fan fiction, and I just have to say, why don't they use some of this stuff on criminals. I have to admit, the stuff I found would make even me go crazy. Anyway, second chapter of **_**Murder The Moment.**_

XXXXXX

The Knife positioned over L's chest made L suck in a breathe and hold it, waiting for the pain to come. When nothing happened L looked up confused.

"You didn't think that I would just start to cut you up did you Lawli? No, our relationship is at a different stage. You should know by now that my work is never so simple." Beyond said and went back up to the cabinet to put the knife back. He came back with something made out of leather, and a piece of cloth.

"Now I'm just going to uncuff you for a little bit, if you try anything, the front door has electricity going through it. So I would recommend a new way out." Beyond said. A small key was removed from his black jeans and he move over to one of L's hands, putting the key in and unlocking them. When the first one was unlocked, he did the same to the other wrist. Surprisingly, nothing happened.

"Not even going to try and fight me Lawli? That's surprising, I thought you really didn't like me, guess I was wrong!" Beyond said and L tried to punch him. Beyond was quicker though, he grabbed L's wrist and put him in a choke hold, cutting his oxygen off just for a little bit before he slightly loosened his grip and allowed L to breathe again.

"Calm down." Beyond said and led L out of the room with him still in a chokehold. The room he was lead into was just a normal living room, nothing wrong with it. Then he lead into another room, this one was not so pleasant.

The room had stone walls, making it look like it was from the middle ages. The air was noticeably colder in that room than any other room L had been in. There was an assortment of Knives and other deadly things up on the wall. Boxes littered the walls, all with names like "Needles, Poison," and other things L did not want to see.

"Do you like it Lawli? I made this room just for you. It won't be your bedroom, but it will be the main room that you are in." Beyond said happily.

"So what do you intend to do, torture me? I don't see what you get out of this, you already know everything about me and Whammy's house. There is nothing to accomplish here." L said.

"I already told you, I want revenge." Beyond said and pushed L forward into the next wall where there were two straps for hands to go into. He made L face the wall while he put his hands into the loops and tied them tight enough so that L hissed at the weight constricting his hands.

Beyond waited after that, he watched as L struggled and tried to find a way to get out of the straps, but it was no use. Beyond had tied them on way too tight. L relaxed after a while and waited for whatever Beyond was going to do next. He couldn't tell since he was facing away from Beyond.

L turned around and as soon as he could even catch a glimpse of Beyond, the man turned him back around and placed the cloth over his eyes.

"Come on now Lawli, you don't want to ruin the surprise now do you?" Beyond said and added an extra knot to the blindfold for emphasis.

Behind L, Beyond held up the leather whip high, waiting for the right moment to crash it down on L.

Crack!

L had to bite down on his lip to reframe from making a sound. A cut went through the back of his long sleeved white shirt and started to make it fall apart.

Crack! Crack! Crack!

L still did not make any sound but he could feel the smacks getting worse and worse with each hit as they were smacked down on the same place continuously.

"Are you trying to be brave Lawli? Too bad, no one is around for you to show off to. But since you intend on being so dramatic… I'm going to move it up to fifty whacks before we are done. Come on oh great L, only 46 more to go!" Beyond said and started up again.

At around the tenth mark, L started making little whines as the mark on his back turn more red and swollen with each hit.

At 20 L became a little louder.

At 30 he began to beg.

"Please B, stop." L said and got no response or mercy as Beyond still rained the hits down on his back. With each hit L got more and more closer to tears, his eyes watering more and more with each hit.

By the end of it, little tears that had escaped the blindfold were falling down his cheek, and L took a shaky breathe and waited to see if more was coming, and was relieved when nothing more came down on his back.

"You bleed really easy Lawli, but I don't want you getting sick from infection. Looks like we're going to have to clean that up!" Beyond said and L heard him move around, the blindfold still on L's eyes and making him rely on his other senses to tell what was going on.

L screamed loud as a whole bottle of disinfected was poured down his back, making everything it touched sting and make it even more painful for L.

"Wow L, I never knew you were a screamer." Beyond said with a smirk and removed L's blindfold. He adjusted the straps so that L could turn around. When he did Beyond grabbed his chin and forced L to look up at him, Beyond could see the dried tears on his face and the watering eyes L still had. It made him look like a puppy.

"This is just the start off it L. I can assure you it is going to be very worse from here on out." Beyond said and he let the straps off of L. L fell to the floor, too tired to even stand.

"Come on now Lawli, I'm not going to carry you." Beyond said while glaring at him. L took a sharp intake of breath and stood up, groaning as he felt his sore back. Turning around before he left the room, he could see the blood on the floor from his back being whipped. It scared L.

Beyond brought him to a different room, the only things being in there was a bed and a dresser. L immediately collapsed on the bed, not even caring about Beyond being right behind him.

"I must have really made you tired if you're going to sleep like this. The dresser has more clothes for you but I guess you don't care since your already trying to sleep, oh well I will see you in a bit. Don't try anything now, remember what I said about the door." Beyond said and left the room. L was already asleep.

XXXXXX

"So tell me again why we were woken up in the middle of the night?" Matt asked Mello tiredly as they both packed a bag as instructed from Roger.

"Because apparently L got himself in trouble. Hurry up and pack." Mello said as he finished packing his bag and zipped it up.

Matt packed two bags, one being things that he actually needed, the other one being his electronics.

"Finished!" Matt said proudly with a smile. Mello rolled his eyes and walked out of the room with Matt following behind him. Getting to the front of the house, they met up with Near.

"Good morning, Matt,Mello." Near said politely while playing with an action figure.

"Tech, whatever." Mello said and looked away from them. Matt hated when all three of them were in the same room. Mello would act like a complete different person and there was always some tension in the air. Plus Matt hated how Near would just stare at him with no emotion. It bothered him that a 11 year old could already be so void of emotion.

Another five minutes in complete silence before a car from outside honked and Roger escorted them out the door to their limo.

"I really regret saying this…. Mello for the plane trip you are in charge. Make sure you get through security without setting off any alarms, don't miss your flight either. Watari will be at the airport to pick you guys up." Roger said then shut the door to the limo.

XXXX

7 Hours Later

"God these seats are so uncomfortable. Why couldn't they have given up first class tickets?" Matt said as he was stuck in the middle and moved around in his seat trying to get more comfortable.

"Would you shut up already! God were about to land chill!" Mello yelled at him. The plane was going down and Mello could no longer stand Matt's constant whining about the seats.

After landing and waiting till everyone else got out, they made their way out of the plane and into the lobby, immediately spotting Watari.

"Hello, how was your trip?" Watari said and just got grumbles.

"Watari would you mind giving us more details about what has happened to L?" Near asked while twirling his snow white hair. Watari sighed, took their bags and waited until they were seated in the limo to tell them.

"L has been kidnapped by Beyond Birthday."


	3. Chapter 3

The Whammy boys were speechless as they heard what came out of Watari's mouth.

"What did you just say old man?" Mello said and Matt hit him in the arm for being disrespectful.

"As I just said, L has been kidnapped by Beyond Birthday. We have already confirmed it. We need you three to help us find out where he and L are."

"How in the hell did L get kidnapped? I thought you had people watching him 24/7!" Mello yelled and started making a scene in the limo to which Matt had to grab Mello and hold him back from climbing over the front seat and hitting Watari.

"Mello acting foolish is going to get you nowhere." Near said and Mello reacted immediately as Near's words sunk into his head.

"Now that you have calmed down, there are other people that you are going to work with as well. L's task force is going to be there, as well as the young man who L was last with before he was kidnapped." Watari said and left all the Whammy boys thinking as they thought what the task force was like.

XXXXX

L's back felt like it was on fire, the pain started as a light burning then erupted into something more fiery as time went on and on. He groaned and moved around the bed, but couldn't move much since he had to stay on his stomach to help his back heal faster.

The door opened and Beyond Birthday walked in.

"Hi Lawli! Did you enjoy our last little session? I did." Beyond said and walked around L. He took the cover off over L's back and saw the inflamed swollen skin.

"Wow, you must really be in pain. But that isn't going to delay our play time! Now Lawli, today I'm going to let you choose. You can get another whipping…." Beyond said and L sucked in a breath at the thought of his skin being whipped even more and worsening the bad condition it was already in.

"…Or I get to choose a new torture, but I'm not going to tell you what it is. I'll give you an hour to decide, in the meantime, here's some food." Beyond said and placed a small strawberry cake on the side of the bed next to L. He walked out of the room leaving L to his thoughts.

L sat up in bed, thinking about the decision he would be forced to make in the next hour. Beyond had not left him any sort of utensil to eat his cake with so he had to settle with his fingers and eat like a barbarian.

L thought that he would be able to take anything that Beyond dished out, but after only one little "session" with Beyond. He was already hoping for it to be over with already.

He must have lost track of time, because before he knew it, Beyond was back in the room staring him down.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Beyond asked impatiently as he twirled his foot, happily waiting for any response to get out of L.

"New torture." L said and looked away from him. If Beyond tried to whip him again, it would be too much for him to handle. Beyond seemed absolutely thrilled with L's answer.

"Okay then!" Beyond said and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from behind his back that was hanging onto his black jeans. He pushed L down and let him turn on his stomach before cuffing his hands around the headboard.

"What are you doing?" L asked nervously as Beyond placed a blindfold on him. He started to move around a little, thrashing, trying to figure out what was in store for him.

Beyond took off his shirt and when L heard the noise of a zipper being pulled down, he lost all sense. He started to thrash around a lot, not caring if he rolled onto his back. Beyond held him down and then straddled him before he placed his hand up L's shirt and started to feel all around.

"Stop! B, this is going too far!" L said and struggled even more as he felt his own pants being removed, he started to hyperventilate when his underwear came down. Beyond placed a hand in L's hair and tugged sharply, making L whimper.

"Quiet now Lawli, your getting a little too loud for me, maybe you would be better off with a gag on instead of a blindfold." Beyond said and took the blindfold off of L's eyes. L struggled even more when he could see Beyond prepared to thrust into him at any moment. Beyond was about to put the piece of cloth into L's mouth but stopped suddenly.

"No, why spoil the fun? I can't wait to hear you scream and beg for me to stop." Beyond said and thrusted his hips forward.

L screamed when he felt the blinding pain in his lower back, his insides felt like they were tearing from the inside out. He felt something drip down his thighs and he knew it was blood.

Tears formed in his eyes and started to fall as Beyond made no move to stop and kept thrusting into him. L still struggled, even with the restraints, Beyond was still having to hold L down. After awhile L just gave up and sobbed, his pleas broken up by jumbled words and hiccups as he sobbed harder with each thrust.

"B-beyond, p-p-please stop." L sobbed and was turned around to face Beyond. Beyond was still raping him from the front but it made L feel even more uncomfortable with Beyond's red eyes staring into him. After what seemed like forever, L felt something warm spread around inside him and he turned his head to the side and sobbed even harder, knowing what Beyond just did. Beyond got off of L and got something from the other side of the room. He then went back to the bed and straddled L again, taking a hold of his hair and making the detective face him. He had a camera in his hand.

"Now Lawli were going to take some fun pictures, come on I want to see a smile!" Beyond said and flashes went throughout the room, blinding L, and making him struggle harder and making him sob harder.

"Are you sorry now L?" Beyond asked, uncuff L, and then left the room.

L, not being able to think with the trauma he just went through, pulled his knees up to his chest, and cried harder than he ever had in his entire life.

XXXXXX

3 Days Later

Task Force Headquarters

Watari was surprised with the progress the task force was making. Surprisingly enough, Mello and Near hadn't got into a single argument since they had got to the headquarters. Mello acted as mature as possible and tried to secure his emotions like Near, Matt on the other hand was useless.

The task force had met Matt when he wasn't in the best of moods. He walked into the building, cussing about how the game he was playing was a rip off and that the designers and creators were all going to burn in hell for giving him an ending where the main character died.

The rest of the time, Matt had been relatively calm, Mello had been himself without the anger issues (Which wasn't Mello at all) and Near was same as always.

Light was better but was not allowed near the headquarters for a while, his father wanting him to take it easy until he got better.

Even though they had made great progress, still there was no trace of L or Beyond. It was like they had both disappeared over the face of the earth in a single minute. Gone without a trace.

The only thing that gave them prove that L was alive was went they got a package in the mail. It had been sent from an unknown address. Everyone at the headquarters got mail since they practically lived there, but they had never got mail from an unknown address.

Mello was the one to finally have the guts to open the package. Inside was a box with a note stapled to the top of it.

"Me and Lawli have been having tons of fun, heres some memories we would like to share!- B," Mello said and opened up the box to find the pictures of L that Beyond had took of him.

Mello dumped them out on the table and got sick to his stomach, there was tons of photos. Some of them was L when he was sleeping, being peaceful. Some were of L's back after he had been whipped, and some were of L while he had been chained up and was bawling his eyes out after being raped.

A silence went over the task force as they all looked down to the ground, no one knowing exactly what to say, not even Near.

The silence was broken by Watari.

"You all know what this means. Now we know that his life is in danger, we need to get every force we have out there looking for him ASAP." Watari said and received nods from everyone, before they all returned to their computers.

Watari took one photo from the table and left the room. It was a photo off L chained up to a bed and crying.

Watari did the only thing he thought he could do.

"Dear our father in heaven…." He began.


	4. Chapter 4

L just laid down in the bed. Not caring about the pain on his back or the pictures that Beyond would take of him every once in a while. After the first time, Beyond came back and did it again, each time trying to make it more painful for L then the previous time.

L pressed a pillow over his head as he tried as hard as he could to block out the memories. He had succeeded for years to make other memories go away, this time it was like all the ways he had built up had been destroyed and came crumbling down on him.

L pressed the pillow down on himself even harder as he heard the door open and Beyond started to walk toward the bed. He sat down on the side and put his hand down on L's back. L started to shake.

"Come on Lawli, I'm not going to hurt you today. You see, I have a new plan, instead of torturing you, I'm just going to rewrite you." Beyond said and moved his hand around in circles on L's back, L starting to shake even harder as he felt the wounds on his back being rubbed, little whimpers of pain coming out of his mouth as it went on.

"Now, all you have to do is do what I say, not too hard right? Now, get out of bed." Beyond said. L made no movement.

"Come on Lawli, we can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way, now I'm going to tell you one more time, get out of bed." Beyond said and L slowly took the pillow off his head. He looked around and stood up on the opposite side of the bed that Beyond was on, head down still shaking.

"That's better, now come on L, I think you should come out and get some breakfast." Beyond said and motioned for L to follow which he did. L had replaced his ripped up shirt with another one, it was white and long sleeved like his other one. The only thing that disturbed L is that when he look in the dresser there was so many pairs of clothes for him it was like Beyond had planned for him to stay there for awhile.

"B-beyond, what are we d-" L was cut off as a sharp slap went onto his cheek and sent him tumbling to the ground, holding his cheek. He looked up in fear at Beyond, thinking that he was going to do more beatings.

"First rule Lawli, no speaking unless spoken to, is that clear?" Beyond said.

"Yes." L said.

"Yes….?" Beyond waited and as he got no other response out of L raised his arm up almost ready to slap again . L flinched and quickly responded.

"Yes… sir?" L questioned and felt relief when Beyond put down his hand and smiled.

"Good, now come on get up, you still need to eat before we go onto lessons." Beyond said and helped pick L up as L thought about what the lessons were.

Beyond led them into a huge kitchen, it was the only nice part of the house besides the living room, definitely the most comfortable room to be in. The kitchen had a stand in the middle with one chair on both sides. The floor neatly polished, all of the electronics were black, making the kitchen seem professional. Beyond led L into one of the chairs and made him sit down while he went to go cook something.

L rubbed his hands together and looked around, thinking of ways for escape. He already knew the door had been electrified , and if he knew Beyond, he knew that the windows were bolted down since they had blackout covers on them. L looked around more, no way for him to escape from now, he would have to stay there with Beyond for the time being. The thought made shivers go up L's spine.

Beyond turned around from the stove with two plates packed with food. Steamed broccoli, cooked chicken, and white rice on the side. Beyond put one on each side of the table, putting a small bowl of strawberry jam on the side of his plate for him to dip his food in. After that he pulled out two cups from the covered and filled them each with ice. He filled them both with Pepsi and put them on either sides of the two plates on the table. Beyond sat down and stared at L, L had his head down looking at his feet, feeling uncomfortable since he knew that Beyond was staring at him.

"Come on Lawli aren't you hungry?" Beyond said.

"It's just, you know that I don't like to eat regular food, I prefer sweets." L said nervously and bit his tongue.

"Yes I know, but I need you to be healthy for the next step I'm taking with you, and to do that I can't have you eating sweets all the time, so eat." Beyond said and dipped a piece of chicken into his jam and eat it.

L picked up the fork and started poking at the food, when he noticed Beyond glaring at him he picked up a small piece of broccoli and eat it, the taste making him want to puke. He swallowed and took a sip from his coke to drown out the horrible taste.

"See Lawli, don't you feel more healthy already? I mean really, you eating sweets all the time must be taking a toll on your body. You are probably out of shape too." Beyond said.

"Actually every once and a while I would go out and play tennis with one of the members of the task force." L said and Beyond continued biting into his food.

"Tennis isn't the type of being In shape I want you to be in Lawli, no matter we have time." Beyond said and finished his food, staring at L and waiting for him to finish his. L manage to choke it all down without being disgusted, the coke helping a little but not much since it had barley any sugar in it compared to what L was used to.

Beyond then cleaned off the plates and led them into a different room. It was suppose to be a garage but Beyond had modified it with weapons, exercising machines, and other things.

"This is going to be your new favorite room Lawli. Every day this is where your training is going to be and other st-" Beyond said and was cut off by L.

"If I may ask, what exactly are you going to be training me to do?" L asked and Beyond grunted since L cut him off and didn't let him finish his sentence.

"You and me are going to be a tag team from now on Lawli! Everyone will know us, the BB and L serial killers!" Beyond said happily and L quickly turned around to face him.

"I will not kill another man Beyond." L said and didn't have enough time to prepare for the punch to his face. He fell to the ground.

"Yes you will! You are going to enjoy it! You are going to be a part of it! And you are going to help me no matter what! And if you don't, I'll blow up Whammy's house." Beyond said and L looked up.

"But, you haven't been allowed on the grounds since you left!" L quickly said not believing what Beyond had just said. Beyond just smiled and look even more proud at what he had just said.

"Yes I know, but I did grow up there Lawli. I know other ways to get in there other than the front gate, like the tunnel system that runs from the woods." Beyond said and L remembered what he was talking about.

The tunnel system had been built in case of disaster, it was about a mile long and lead to the nearby forest, where the children living there would be safe. Apparently the plan on being safe had been backfired.

"So what do you say Lawli? Are you going to help me, or should you watch some poor orphans die?" Beyond said and held out a little remote, his thumb moving a little closer to the big button on it with each passing moment.

"I'll do it." L said and put his head down.

"Good, but don't worry, you have time to get better. We're just going to do petty crimes for now until you prove to me in training that you are ready for this." Beyond said and hoisted L off the ground by his shoulders, picking the slim man up.

"Now, go get on the treadmill over there and run twenty miles on hard, if I see any slacking ill shoot you with a tazer." Beyond said and pushed L over to the treadmill.

XXXXXX

"So have we got any clues from the pictures that were sent to us?" Chief Yagami asked.

"Other than L being tortured by Beyond, we got nothing." Mello said as he work nonstop on his computer, Near doing the same and Matt slacking off to play on his PSP.

"So what are we suppose to do, just sit around here until you find something? L is getting tortured out there!" Matsuda yelled and Mello stood up from his computer.

"You think that I don't know that you idiot! I'm just as worried about L as you are, but the difference between you and me, is that I'm actually working while you are sitting around waiting for clues! If you really want to help make yourself useful and investigate something!" Mello yelled as everyone except Matt turned to look at him. Matt knew it was only a matter of time until Mello finally let loose. Matt put a hand on his arm and looked up at him.

"Mello calm down." Matt said and Mello pushed his arm off of himself.

"Don't touch me, I'm going to my room." Mello said and proceeded up the stairs, Matt trailing behind him to try and calm him down.

"I suggest not making Mello mad. You didn't notice it at first but he has a really bad temper, I'm surprised he held it off for this long. Though since those two are taking a break I might as well , I will be in my room." Near said and went upstairs also, leaving the surprised task force and one non surprised Watari shaking his head.

"At this rate we will never find him." Watari said and exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**If this story stops updating for more than a week then it will be on a permanent hiatus. I am having trouble with life right now and some measures might have to be taken into account for me. Well anyway on with the story.**

XXXXXXX

4 Days Later….

L was lying on his bed completely exhausted and sore from the last few days of extensive training that Beyond was giving him. His legs ached from running countless miles on the treadmill, his eyes hurt from Beyond constantly spraying pepper spray in his eyes so he would get used to it, and he had countless bruises littering all over his skin from hand to hand combat with Beyond.

The door opened and Beyond walked in with a Cake littered with Strawberries.

"Hi Lawli! Since you have been doing so good, I've decided to make you a cake as a reward for no bad behavior!" Beyond said and placed the cake down in front of L, who turned around and put the blanket over his head since he wasn't in the mood for eating, even if it was strawberry cake.

Beyond took the blanket off of L.

"Come on Lawli! I swear I didn't do anything to it! I made this for you since you have been doing so good, you haven't had a single sweet for days, I'm sure you are craving sugar." Beyond said and still got no response out of L who instead of covering himself up with the blanket again, just turned his whole body around so that his back was facing Beyond. It got really silent in the room and L thought that Beyond had left until he felt himself being thrown from the bed onto the floor.

"Fine! If you don't accept the reward, maybe you will accept punishment!" Beyond said and threw a wild kick to L's side, making the raven whine in response. L curled up into a ball as Beyond continued with the harsh treatment, L had learned that once Beyond was in a rage there was no way to get out of it except to just let him finish on his own.

Beyond pulled L up by the front of his shirt and stopped midway between punching L in the face. The twin raven had his arms up in front of his face, covering himself for the damage he knew was about to come. Beyond could also slightly feel him shaking. He left go of L and let him fall back onto the floor, L sat up on his shoulders and looked up at Beyond with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry Lawli, I guess I just lost my temper is all." Beyond said and helped L get back up onto the bed.

"I'll put the cake in the fridge for later if you want it, you can take the day off today, I can tell that you're tired." Beyond said and placed the blanket from the floor onto L's still shaking form as he walked off into the other room, shutting the door beside him.

Beyond grabbed a jar of strawberry jelly out of the fridge and sat down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling while shoving handfuls of the jelly into his mouth.

"I wonder why Lawli is so scared of me? Maybe he thinks I'm going to rape him again." Beyond said and shrugged it off as he gave no thought as to what his captive was so scared about. But he was actually right, L was scared that Beyond would rape him again.

He was still shaking underneath the covers ten minutes after Beyond had left the room. He sat thinking about how he left himself so defenseless, he couldn't even think when Beyond grabbed him. His body and mind went blank and didn't register anything that L told it to do.

L sat up out of the covers and thought about his childhood, Wammys house, anything that brought back good memories, he even remembered when he first met B.

"_L, we will have a new young boy here at the orphanage, until we find him somewhere else, he will be sharing a room with you. His name is B." Watari said to a nine year old L who even at that age, understood almost everything that grownups said._

"_Yes Watari." L said quietly and beckoned for B to follow him, he was behind Wammys legs, hiding since he didn't know anyone around him. B slowly followed L, unsure of the boy in front of him. They both arrived at a room that was farther away from the other orphans room and L showed him inside and pointed to B's side of the room._

"_That's your bed. Mine is on this side. You have classes early in the morning, I don't exactly know the schedule since I don't go to classes, but usually when the first bell rings in the morning you have five minutes to get to class, if you don't make it by the second bell then you have a lunch detention and have to sit in Watari's office and be quiet for the lunch period. I don't know why so many of the other kids hate it. I find it relaxing." L said and B set his stuff down on the bed. He had black hair, and pale skin like L. the one thing about him that really stood out was his eyes which were blood red._

"_Why are you staring at me?' B said as he noticed L looking at his eyes._

"_Um, why are your eyes that color? That's not really a natural color, do you have something wrong with your eyes?" L asked and thought in his head all the things that the new kid could have. There was so many dieses out there._

"_No, nothing's wrong with them. In fact I have twenty-twenty vision! I was just born with these eyes." He said and layed back down on the bed._

"_Strange, I will have to investigate that when I'm older." L said and looked down on a book that he was reading._

"_Beyond Birthday."_

"_What?" L asked a little annoyed that he was interrupted from his book._

"_That's my real name, Beyond Birthday." Beyond said happily._

"_You know you're not suppose to tell other people your name. it could be dangerous in case someone sends a spy into the orphanage." L said and went back to his book._

"_Well it just feels good to let at least one person know." Beyond said and walked out of the bedroom, leaving L at peace with his book._

L remembered that day, the day that him and Beyond had first met. They were roommates for about two months until he was transferred in with someone his own age. He was placed in with A, one of the people in line to become L's successor. B was second so they thought that the top two rooming together wouldn't be a bad idea.

No one knew what had come over A that day, the day he hung himself. His grades hadn't dropped even the slightest. He always made it to class on time, and seemed like one of the happiest kids in the world. It was movie night at the orphanage when A had killed himself. Beyond went to the movie without him and when he came back, he saw something that he thought wouldn't happen.

Beyond had been born with shinigami eyes. He could see the name and life span of every person. When Beyond had seen A that afternoon, it looked like he had a long life ahead of him, but it looked like something happened while Beyond was at the movie that made A want to kill himself.

Beyond was out of control that night. Screaming and crying all night long about how it was his fault that he wasn't there and that if he hadn't gone to the movies A would have still been alive.

The next morning, Beyond and L were both in Watari's office. They told Beyond that since A was dead, he would become L's successor. Beyond was furious that they could get over A so easily and blamed L for all of it. Saying how A was under so much pressure to be the next L that he killed himself because he couldn't take it.

That was a day L would never forget. Beyond had done something to him that had changed everyone who lived in Wammys house lives forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow humans! If you haven't noticed I update every three days. So be expecting a chapter every three days. Well I have nothing else to say so on with the story.**

**XXXX**

_Flashback_

_Beyond walked through the halls of Whammy's bored out of his mind. The horror movie that had been playing in the theater room was a big joke to Beyond. All the other orphans had been scared out of their minds, hiding their heads in their laps, covering their eyes and ears._

_Beyond sat through the entire movie without a single movement. A straight face the whole time, while he sat in the front row._

_A didn't want to come with him. A didn't do good with horror movies like Beyond did, he preferred comedies. _

_Beyond passed by a group of girls in the hall, he made sure to put on his wicked smile that put everyone on edge. He looked at all their real names and life lines. Some of them living long, some living for only a few more years. Beyond didn't care, he was fine with the people he had now._

_A's lifeline was the only one that he was really worried about. He knew that lifelines could change drastically with one little thing and that's what worried him. A was too emotional._

_Speaking of A, Beyond arrived at their room, he walked in and saw that it was pitch black. It was only nine at night so he knew that A wasn't sleeping, he never went to sleep until at least midnight. He flicked the switch._

_Beyond screamed._

_He fell to the floor and crawled backwards into the hallway, wanting to get as far away from the body as he could. There in the middle of the room was A, only being held up by a rope connected from his neck to the fan._

_Other kids started to come out of their rooms and see what was happening. Each one looking into the room and seeing what happened, quickly retreating back to their own rooms._

_Roger, Watari, and L were the last to arrive at the scene. All of them sucking in a breathe at the visible sight. Watari quickly pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance. Roger started covering up the scene with his arms and telling kids to go back to their room. L walked over to B and crouched down to his level._

"_It's alright Beyond. Everything is going to be okay." L said and pulled on Beyond's hand. Beyond simply got up and followed. No emotion showing through his face. He was still in shock of the discovery in his room. L led him down to his own room, a place that no one was ever allowed into besides Watari or Roger._

"_Beyond stay in here while we… clean up." L said and put B into the room, locking it when he left so that Beyond wouldn't be aimlessly walking over the orphanage._

_Beyond sat on the edge of the bed in the center of the room. He just sat there for another five minutes before he noticed his hand shaking and that his eyes were slowly filling up with tears. He put his hands over his ears and his head in his lap. His body shaking violently now as the sobs started to work their way through his body. They started to get louder and louder as he thought about it more._

"_I killed him, I killed him! It was all my fault!" Beyond screamed even louder and didn't stop, not even when L walked in. L gave him an awkward hug since he didn't hug people often._

"_B it was not your fault, you had nothing to do with it. You weren't even there." L said and it only made Beyond sob even louder._

"_Exactly I wasn't there! If I was there this wouldn't have happened! He was fine this morning! His lifeline wasn't low!" Beyond yelled as L questioned what it was he was talking about when he said lifeline._

_Beyond had cried for so long he didn't even noticed that it was already one in the morning and finally fell into exhaustion. Falling asleep in L's chest. L slowly let Beyond's body slide off of him into the bed, L pulled the covers over him and let Beyond sleep in his bed since his room was still being looked at, plus L wasn't tired._

_It was seven in the morning when Beyond woke up in L's bed. L was sitting at his desk on his laptop and turned around when he heard Beyond moving._

"_Good morning. Your room is ready if you want to go back to it. If not, then we should get going, we need to talk about the new arraignments that will be happening." L said and motioned for Beyond to follow him down the halls to Watari's office._

"_Please sit down B." L said and motioned towards the a seat. He sat down without saying anything, not caring. L was only a few years older than Beyond, but he was already the world's number one detective and looked so much older standing next to Watari. The bags under his eyes also added a few more years to his appearance. _

"_Now B, since A is dead, we have come to see something. You are the new number one of the orphanage, now this means that you are going to have a lot of responsibility around here now, you will be working on cases with me directly." L said and B stood up out of his seat in a rage. _

"_A just died last night! Already you want everyone to go on forgetting him and just make me replace him!" Beyond yelled in a big rage._

"_Now Beyond we weren't saying that, we were just sayi-" Watari started but was cut off._

"_Save it! I don't want to hear it! All you care about is making kids grow up to be like L so your orphanage can have all the glory and the worlds number one detective will live forever! Well you know what? I don't want to be number one. I was perfectly happy with not being L's successor!" Beyond yelled and stormed out of the room._

_That night, Beyond dyed his hair black, he cut his hair to be exactly like L's. But before he did that, he went into the dining hall, looking at everyone eating but not looking or talking directly to a single person. He looked to see the shortest lifeline and found it in a 14 year old. He only had a month or so before he was diagnosed with cancer and die a slow painful death. Why should he have to suffer like that?_

_After B had decked out his appearance, he found the boys room and slit his throat before he could scream or wake up anyone. He dragged the corpse out of the room into the dining hall. He got a chair and went into the middle of the room, the place everyone first saw when they walked in._

_He spread the body out on the wall. He stabbed a knife into each hand and one through both feet. Then he took blood from cuts on the body and drew a pentagon underneath the body._

_He went back to his room and packed a bag, he was out before anyone woke up._

_Xxxxxxxx_

_In the morning when the first bell rang to go to breakfast, L was the first one up. He didn't sleep that much anyway, and as soon as breakfast was ready he was up and out. L went into the serving line first and got all the sweets he wanted before making his way into the dining hall. L was eating a strawberry when he dropped his plate, the glass shattering all around his feet and waking up other children in the orphanage._

_A body hung from the wall, one of the 14 year olds that was in the top 20 or so. Other children went to see what was the cause of the loud noise and screamed when they saw the body. Underneath the body was a star inside a circle, a pentagon, the sign of the devil._

_L still stood there speechless when Watari and Roger came rushing into the room. Roger pushed children aside while Watari lead a shocked L back to his room._

"_L, we all know who did this." Watari said when they got into L's room. L's hands were shaking._

"_I know, I thought he was mad, I just didn't think he would go this far." L said._

"_Well I have to go clean up the mess, Beyond is gone by the way, he left in the middle of the night. I called the police so that we can try and find him before he does something drastic." Watari said and L stopped him before he said anything else._

"_You won't catch Beyond. He is probably far gone by now. He is planning something, that I can confirm." L said and gave Watari chills as he thought about the possibilities._

XXXXX

Beyond watched L as he slept, running his hand through his raven colored hair. Beyond and L had the same hair, but Beyond thought that L's hair just had something different to it.

L woke up slowly and sat up in bed.

"I'm I suppose to be training today?" L asked and Beyond nodded. L got out of his bed and followed Beyond into the training room. Beyond threw a small leather bad at L and nodded for me to look inside it. L reached inside and pulled out something heavy. A small gun.

"Beyond, you already know that I have perfect aim with guns." It was the truth. L knew how to shoot a gun perfectly ever since he started working cases, Watari thought that if something ever happened to him that he would need something for L to protect himself with.

"I know Lawli, but the difference between you and me shooting, is that you were trained just to shoot someone in the limb to stop them from hurting something. You weren't trained to kill." Beyond said and L felt a shiver go up his spine.

Beyond went to the left side of the room where a blanket was hung up on the wall, Beyond tore it down and it showed a secret part of the room.

It was a tiny space, but it had a big dog cage in it, and inside of the cage was a girl somewhere in her twenties. She was bound with her hands behind her back, legs attaching to it. She had a piece of cloth gagging her so that she wouldn't make a sound. Beyond pulled a key out of his black jeans and opened the door to the cage. He then grabbed the girl by her hair and dragged her out of the cage into the middle of the room, about 4 feet away from shaken L.

"Well Lawli, I gave you a gun, there is a defenseless girl a few feet away from you. You know what I would do in this situation?" Beyond asked and walked up behind L, grabbing his shoulders. L started shaking and Beyond could feel it, he smiled.

"I can't, you know I can't, she didn't do anything wrong Beyond." L said and tried to turn around and face him but Beyond kept a steady grip on his shoulders and made him stay that way.

"That's where you are wrong Lawli. She has killed three people in her life, her husband, her daughter, and her son. They didn't do anything wrong, she just came home one night and decided she had enough of them and decided to end it right then and there. She was found guilty and was being transferred to her new home when I decided to pick her up. Come on Lawli, she did a crime and she deserves to be punished." Beyond said and grabbed L's hands in his owns.

"I-I can't shoot someone Beyond. You know I can't." L said and was relying on B to keep his arms straight since he was shaking so much. Beyond leaned down into L's ear and began to whisper.

"Do it Lawli, do it or ill do it and you will get punished instead, and trust me you won't get off easy." Beyond whispered freshly into L's ear as a slow smile spread across his face. L hand the gun in his hands, arm up ready to shoot. He didn't want to kill the girl, no one ever deserved to be killed, but if he didn't do it Beyond would punish him again, he didn't think he could take it.

"Please….Beyond…Please don't make me do this.." L said quietly as Beyond squeezed his arms tighter.

"DO IT!" Beyond yelled and L got so scared that he shot. The bullet went straight into the girls head, killing her instantly. L collapsed onto his knees and Beyond started to slowly clap and build up.

"That was good Lawli! Your first kill! Don't worry it will be easier now that the first one is out of the way. Well that's all you needed to do for today, do whatever you want, I don't care." Beyond said and left the room with L still on his knees with a dead body lying about 4 feet away from him.

L couldn't think straight. He brought his hands up into his hair and began to shake his head back and forth as he fought to figure out what was the right thing to do.

"It was…..my fault. I killed her….. I killed an innocent person. I was weak….. I was weak….. it was my fault!" L yelled. He pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his knees. His breather started to quicken and hiccups were now hearable.

L sobbed silently until his body gave into exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

Near, Matt, and Mello still made no progress in the case to find L. Mello and Near stayed up for most of the time doing work while Matt just laid back and played video games. Mello had started to get the same bags under his eyes as Near had. Matt tried to convince him to sleep and get some rest once in a while, but when Mello had something to work for he would not give up. It was on the third day of no food or sleep that Mello collapsed from exhaustion.

Mello woke up in his room with Matt and Chief Yagami sitting in a chairs beside his bed. Mello tried to sit up in bed but found that he couldn't when he felt the restraints on his arms and legs pull him back down.

"Matt, let me the hell out, I'm perfectly fine." Mello said harshly and began tugging on the restraints more and more.

"No you're not, you haven't been eating or sleeping. We decided you both needed a break from the case for awhile." Matt said and Mello stopped tugging.

"Both of us?" Mello asked confused. Chief Yagami stood up.

"Yes, while you were the one who passed out from exhaustion, Near has also not been eating or sleeping from stress of this case. You two are not allowed to work on this case for a week." Chief Yagami said and Mello's eyes went wide.

"What!? You want us to stop working? We can't do that! L is still out there with that psychopath! We need to find him already!" Mello was yelling now. Matt just crossed his arms, smirking he turned to Chief Yagami.

"Told you it was best to put the restraints on him." Matt said with a smile as he and Yagami left the room with an extremely pissed off Mello trying to get out of bed.

XXXXXX

_1 Week Later…_

Rain was falling down in the streets of Osaka, Japan. Many people had retreated into their house from the rain. The cloudy gray skies that were slowly turning darker and darker was the perfect setting for the events that were about to happen there.

In the outskirts of the city, a boy in his late teens was walking home after a long day of "work." His illegal job, was working in a chop shop, stealing car parts and selling them to make more money for his greedy little self. His job paid more than 400 dollars on a good day, 200 on a really slow day.

His was walking through the back alleyway, only about 50 feet from his house when his mouth was covered by someones arm, his arms being pulled back and tied up by someone else while a blindfold was tied on.

The boy could feel himself being dragged out of the alley, not being able to see he was clueless as to where he was going. The gag that was recently place into his house made it very difficult for him to scream for help.

Ten minutes of walking and he was placed down into a chair, his body being tied down to it at the same time as his blindfold was being removed. His eyes had to adjust to the bright light. When his eyes finally adjusted you could see where he was, surrounded by twelve other people in the same position as him.

Everyone had a gag in their mouth so no talking was allowed among the group of people. There was seven guys including himself, six girls. Some of the people were crying, some were trying to act tough. They all turned to the front of the small warehouse they were in as the front door opened. In walked a pair of men that they could all call twins since they didn't know them well. The only difference being the eyes, while one had dark eyes that looked haunted, the other had insane red eyes that looked like they could kill you on the spot.

"Well, well, well, now that all the guest have arrived, I think we can get started now! Now mine name is Beyond, and this here is my apprentice Lawli." Beyond said as he waved a hand to L who was at his side.

"Now you are all here for a very special reason. For some reason or another you have all taken it upon yourselves to cause other people misery in while you gain something. You see people, I don't think people like you are people I want running around this world, so before I decide to kill you off, you are all going to introduce yourself to each other and say why you're here. If you say you don't know, then Lawli will shoot you." Beyond said and L loaded up his gun while a smile started to plaster on his face. Beyond went to a guy that looked to be about middle aged. His hair was something like salt and pepper mixing together. The grays hair starting to pop out of his dark brown hair. He pulled the gag out of his mouth and waited for the man to say something.

"Well, say your name and why you're here." Beyond said as he crossed his arms and started to tap his foot on the ground impatiently. The man didn't say anything until he saw L starting to raise the gun.

"Okay! Okay, my name is Justin Blake. I am here because… well I really don't know why I'm here." The man said and wasn't even given a chance to blink before a bullet hit him and blood was sprayed across the room.

"Ahh, wrong answer. His name is Justin Blake, but, he was here because he kidnapped five girls, all the parents paid the ransom money, but instead of returning those girls home safely, he killed them all and buried them under his house. What a sleeze." Beyond said and moved over to the next person, a girl. She was crying, the tears dripping slowly down her face. Beyond pulled out the gag and looked at her.

"Now now, no need for tears, if you were really sorry you wouldn't have done your crime in the first place." Beyond said and the girl just sobbed harder. The girl still didn't talk and kept on crying.

Her blood was the second to go splattering around the room.

"Is anyone going to talk around here?! You know what, I'm bored of this game now, Lawli…..kill them all for me would you?" Beyond asked sweetly and L put his gun up to everyone's head, shooting them all in the head one by one. The chop shop teen was the last to go, silently pleading under his gag to be forgiven and let go, but it was too late for him.

Beyond and L both placed a hand in the puddles of blood on the floor and wiped it up with on hand, slowly writing their insignia on separate walls before leaving the building deserted.

XXXX

Mello and Near were on their last day of the resting period. Even though they didn't show it, they were both very anxious to get back working on the case. Matt and the other members of the task force were not allowed to talk to them about the case during their resting period so that they wouldn't be stressed.

Matt and Mello were challenging each other at Super Mario Bros when Watari walked in. The boys paused the game and looked over at him.

"Mello, things have changed. You and Near are going to need to start working today." Watari said and Mello jumped off the bed.

"Finally! But why are you letting us off early?" Mello asked and Matt looked over at them.

"13 murders have occurred in Osaka. But the thing that is really disturbing is this." Watari said and walked over to the boys with two pictures in their hands. Both boys almost puked at seeing what was in the pictures.

L and BB written on the walls in dried blood.


	8. Chapter 8

Mello and Matt both gasped loudly as Watari put the pictures in front of their faces. The pictures were gruesome. Along with seeing the insignia's on each wall, dead bodies littered the ground below. Puddles of blood under dead bodies. Every single person had been shot in the head. Matt had to cover his mouth to keep from throwing up.

"There's no way….L…he didn't do this right? I mean, Beyond just put his letter there to mess with us right?" Mello asked and looked up at Watari with a look of horror on his face. It broke Watari's heart to see Mello like that, almost as if he was a little kid again.

"I'm afraid that L was the one who wrote his own letter. Beyond and L have different hand writing. L's matches with L's, and Beyond's matched with Beyond's. Now you see why we need you all to go back to working early." Watari said and both boys faces went back to a stern glance as they tried to keep back their emotions. Watari excused himself from the room and left, not surprised when the boys followed him out and down the stairs to the task force work room. Light was back, he had recovered from the blow he had taken and was ready to keep working and find L as quickly as possible.

Mello and Matt sat themselves down at a computer, Near coming down the stairs about two minutes later and following example. Even he looked like he was having trouble keeping back his emotions.

"Near, come here for a second." Mello said after about an hour of working. Near jumped out of his chair and walked over to Mello's side, looking up at his computer screen. Pictures were up and apparently numbers had been carved into the back of each victims neck. Two numbers on each person.

Mello and Near wrote them down and got to work figuring out what they had just found.

XXXXXXX

Beyond and L were back at their house in Osaka. Both of them were seated at the kitchen table, refreshing themselves after the huge murder they had committed that morning. Both of them eating tuna sandwiches with potato salad on the side.

"So Lawli, how did you like this morning?" Beyond asked and L looked up at him, he still had the smile on his face.

"Amazing Beyond! I don't see why we didn't do that sooner." L said and Beyond walked over to him. Beyond started to run his hand through L's hair, L moved his head into the touch like an animal, Beyond just smiled.

"You did really good today Lawli, as a reward, you get to sleep with me tonight. How does that sound?" Beyond asked and L looked up at him with the look of a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Thank you Beyond!" L said excitedly and hugged the red eyed man. Beyond had a wicked grin on his face, his plan turned out even better than he thought it was going to be.

"Well, Lawli im pretty tired already, so if you don't mind going to sleep now….." Beyond wandered off.

"Not at all Beyond. Now that you mention it, I'm also extremely tired." L said and followed Beyond into his master bedroom. Beyond stripped down into his boxers and L followed suit. After both men were undressed, they both got into bed. L cuddled up to Beyond as the copy threw his arms around L, hugging him to his chest. L had an even bigger smile on his face than before, happy that he could finally get on Beyond's good side.

XXXXX

_Inside L's Mind_

L was floating in darkness. He couldn't move, he had no control over his body, and even if he could move, there was no light for him to see where he was going.

L felt like he was swimming around the darkness in his mind, he could still feel the pain from Beyond, he could still feel the fear that he had when Beyond had raped him.

L froze as he heard a laugh behind him.

"Lawli, why don't you come out and play?" Beyond's haunting voice asked as L's eyes went wide and he started to shake with fear. He suddenly got control of his body and started thrashing around, trying to get away from the voice of the man who put so much fear in him.

L felt something grab his arm and he thrashed even harder, trying to get away from the ghostly hand that was grabbing him. He struggled to get away from him.

"Come on Lawli, were just going to have some more fun like we did the other day. I know you liked killing that girl. I bet after you went even crying about her death but you were crying with happiness that you had your first kill. Weren't you Lawli?" Beyond asked and grabbed L around the waist dragging him close. L started to scream, wanting no physical contact with the psychotic man.

"No! I didn't want to kill her! You made me!" L screamed and struggled as hard as he could, using up almost all of his energy.

"No I didn't Lawli, you made the choice all on your own to kill her. You could have said no and been punished, but you decided that the sinner finally needed to be punished and you brought her to her end." Beyond whispered into L's ears as the raven haired man fought for his sanity.

He brought his hands up to his hair, clutching it tightly like a child. He shook his head back and forth as Beyond continued to whisper into his ear. L felt tears prick up behind his eyes as he thought about the girl he had killed. He didn't care about looking weak at this point, he broke down sobbing uncontroably. Beyond walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around L's sobbing form.

"It's okay Lawli, everything's going to be okay. All you have to do is help me, and everything will be okay. Just think of it Lawli, just you and me. It could be the best thing that ever happened to us. We will be known across the world for our murders soon enough." Beyond said. Beyond gently grabbed L by the chin and slowly raised L's head up to meet his eyes. Tears were running down the raven haired man's face.

"Come on now Lawli, no need for tears." Beyond said and L moved away from him, getting his face out of Beyond's grasp. Beyond looked surprised and offended. He slowly put his hand down and started to glare at L, as L moved into the darkness even more.

"Fine L if you're going to be that way, then rot here for all I care." Beyond said and disappeared, leaving L alone in the darkness of his mind.

L curled up and put himself into the back of his mind, safe and away from Beyond.

XXXXX

Hours later Mello and Near still didn't have a clue what the numbers meant. Matt tried to help out by got distracted by his PSP, and eventually he left the room to leave them in their thoughts. Light walked In on them a little bit later. Mello looked up with a look of disdain on his face as Light met his gaze.

"What do you want?" Mello asked angrily as he wasn't too fond of Light since he was the last one with L and didn't do a single thing so far to help find him.

"You two haven't given the task force anything to work with in finding L, the least you could do is give us your progress so we know where you're at on the case." Light said and Mello turned back to his laptop with an annoyed sigh.

"If you would like to know Light Yagami, we have discovered numbers on the back of each victims neck, we put them all together and we are trying to figure out what they mean. Beyond Birthday doesn't so something like that just to show off, he is trying to give us a clue to see if we are smart enough to figure this out." Near said and Mello shot him a glare.

"Well, if you think the numbers are in code, do you think that they could be connected with the alphabet?" Light asked and both Mello and Near looked at each other like they were complete idiots for not figuring it out sooner.

Mello quickly figured out what the numbers were converted into letters.

"This is what is says. The first four letters don't spell a word so I left those out, and since I did that, it gives us an address. 4400 Squires st." Mello said and Light's eyes went wide. Light pulled out a walkie talkie that he always had strapped to his waist.

"Watari, we found an address where L might be." Light said and got an immediate response.

"I saw it on the camera, I have forces moving in their now." Watari replied back and the two successors had a look of triumph on their faces.

"We found him." Mello said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Mello was immediately running down the stairs with Matt and Near following behind. When they got down to the lot Matt led them to his car. Mello got into the passenger seat with Near climbing into the back.

"Remind me when you got a drivers license and your own car?" Mello said and Matt smirked.

"There's so many things you still don't notice about me Mello." Matt said and put the car into drive. He speeded out of the lot and down the street, it would take a while for them to get to Osaka. They all silently hoped they could get to L before something bad happened to him.

XXXXXX

Light went with Watari into his helicopter, it would be way faster than driving and it would be there before Mello, Matt, and Near got there.

"So what will happen to Beyond now? He escaped from jail once, don't you think he will just do it again?" Light asked the old man sitting next to him.

"This time he won't. We have already set up a special place for him to be held. It is one of the highest maximum security prisons for the insane." Watari said.

"Why don't you just put him into a regular prison instead of a prison with insane people? I know he has things wrong with him but wouldn't it be better to put him there?" Light said and Watari sighed.

"No, even maximum security prisons let them all be in the same rooms at times. With Beyond you just can't leave him with other people. He is bound to do something dangerous. Back when he was a kid he was less violent but I can't really go into detail about his past." Watari said and Light nodded his head, understanding it was most likely since he was a suspect in the Kira case. He leaned his head against the window and waited for Osaka to come into the distance.

XXXXX

"Lawli, our play time is up. By now I'm guessing they have found us out. Sad really, I didn't think that they would have been so quick to analyze the numbers I left as an address." Beyond said and started to run his hands through L's hair.

"But I don't want to leave." L said and looked up at him with sad eyes. Beyond went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, then headed back into the bedroom with L. They both laid down on the bed and L wrapped his arms around Beyond.

"You know Lawli, I love you and all, but I can't be put back into one of those asylums. They're not good for me. They keep me in the same room, I never get out unless I injure myself or if the therapist wants to see me." Beyond said and slipped his arms behind his back without L noticing. He dug the knife into his left wrist and didn't even make a sound. He could feel the blood coming out fast and he knew he didn't have that long. He put one arm around L and one arm into L's hair. The bleeding wrist was dripping blood all over L's face and neck. L noticed the blood and he looked at the wrist.

"Beyond...no...you can't..." L said but stopped talking when Beyond put his hand on his forehead.

"Shhh... you don't mean anything you say. Your traumatized. Soon enough when I'm gone you will remember all the horrible things I did to you. I hope you do, I hope you remember it all Lawli. Remember this moment. I'm going to die, you already have tears dripping down your face. Just remember this, just to show how far I would go to beat you Lawliet. Just to give peace... to...t-to A." Beyond said and his hand slid slowly down L's face leaving blood in its place. L was aware of the tears dripping down his face and just looked at Beyond's dead body.

"_What are you going to do now?"_

"_He was all you had."_

"_No one wants a killer like you back in their life."_

"_Might as well kill yourself with him."_

L heard the voices in his mind and slowly picked up the knife Beyond had used on himself. He brought it to his wrist. A loud pounding on the door made him drop it.

"Police! Open up!" L ignored the shouting at the door and picked the knife off the ground with shaky hands. He couldn't keep it steady enough on his wrist. His whole body was now shaking with sobs.

The police ran into the room and L was knocked down immediately, the knife slipping out of his hands and going across the room. He did not know who was grabbing him but he fought hard against the force restraining him. He screamed and kicked whoever was holding him to try and get the knife back. Eventually whoever was holding him got tired of it all and knocked him out with a tranquilizer. L eventually slumped forward and fell asleep.

XXXXX

Watari landed the helicopter and Light got out before it was even shut off. Watari following suit, they were let into the scene to the "special" police that Watari had sent.

"Quillish! Glad you're finally here, we have retrieved one live body and one dead one. I can't say who they are because they were both wearing the same clothes and looked exactly the same, I figured you would be the only one to tell for sure. The one that was alive had to be knocked out. He was hysterical, he is in that van over there, they are checking him for injuries." The chief of this group pointed to a black medical van with tinted windows. Watari and Light fast walked over to the van and Light had to wait outside since there was no room except for one person, and Watari was not letting Light get in.

Watari sat down on the seat next to the small portable bed where whoever it was laid. Watari would be able to tell if they were awake, but sadly they had to put whoever it was under. One of the policemen stuck his head inside the van.

"Quillish, we just removed the body if you would like to look at it, to confirm who it is." He said and Watari nodded and followed him through the parking lot where another medical van was parked and was loading up a body bag into the back of it. They unzipped the bag. Watari saw the same person he had in the other medical van, he was not able to tell them apart.

"Open up his eye a little bit, just so I can see what color they are." Watari said and the doctor next to him nodded. She slipped on a glove and pulled back the eyelid. Watari leaned over so he could see better.

Red. The eye color was red. That meant that it was Beyond who had died and L was the one in the other medical van. He sighed, there was a lot of work to be done now.

"What exactly was the cause of death?" Watari asked the doctor.

"Suicide. The man took and knife and slit his wrist." She said.

"Oh... Well your cheif will be told on where to deliver the body too." He said and stepped outside, looking across the parking lot, through the open doors of the medical van and looked at who he now know was L. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Roger, its Watari. Arrange a plot at the graveyard next to the orphanage. Beyond's body will be delivered there in a few days. The children do not have to attend since they do not know him, but L and I will be there, and I will bring back the rest of the boys with us." Watari said and heard no response for a while.

"I suppose you will tell me more about this when you come I assume?" Roger asked.

"Of course, well until then, I have to go now. See you in a few days Roger." Watari said and hung up on his friend.

He went back to the medical van and whispered to Light that he could confirm that the person alive was L. Light was relieved.

Not soon after that Matt's car that Watari had got him pulled up in the parking lot and Watri had to let them in.

"Where is that bastard? Where are the actual police? Shouldn't they be here to get Beyond?" Mello yelled.

"Mello, Beyond is dead. L is recovering and could you please keep it down. We will all be returning to Wammy's house in a few days for Beyond's funeral. He will be buried in the graveyard next to the orphanage." Watari said and Mello and Matt had shocked faces while Near still had an unreadable face, obviously not being affected in the slightest about Beyond's death. Mello was about to say something more but Watari shushed him.

"Mello I know you have a lot of questions, and I will answer them but not right now. I will later when we get everything sorted out. First thing first, we are going back to the task force headquarters an-"

"We just drove 3 hours and now you want us to drive back!" Mello yelled.

"If you would like, you boys can come in the helicopter and I will have someone drive Matt's car back to the task force headquarters." Watari said and Near just started to walk back to the helicopter.

"Mello lets just drive back." Matt said and Mello agreed since he did not want to be stuck in a helicopter with Near and Watari only. The boys soon drove away while L was strapped into the helicopter, Near and Watari buckling into the front. Watari soon started it off and took the helicopter back to Tokyo.

Everyone was silently pleading for everyone to be okay.

XXXXXX

**Hello fellow human! Yes, it is me. I truly am sorry for the long wait. There are just too many distractions in the world.**

**Anyway, would anyone like Yaoi between Matt and Mello? I can put some scenes here and there in the next few chapters if anyone would like that.**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Matt and Mello took a very long car ride back to the investigation headquarters. Mello was still angry about the whole thing and stomped up the stairs with Matt trailing behind him. They both went into Mello's room. Matt turned on the tv and played video games and Mello laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. After about thirty minutes, Watari walked in.

"Boys, we will be leaving back to Wammy's very early tomorrow morning. I suggest you get some sleep." Watari said before leaving the room. Mello started to pack his things and Matt just brought his suitcase into Mello's room since he never really unpacked anything. He just left everything in a pile by the suitcase and shoved it all back in there. Mello still had not said a word the whole since they had gotten back. Matt walked up behind him and started to rub his shoulders. Mello leaned into the touch, enjoying the relaxing massage he was getting.

"Matt, I never knew you were good at giving back massages." Mello said.

"I'm good at a lot of things Mello." Matt said and turned Mello around. He grabbed his chin and lifted his face up. Matt kissed Mello and they fell back onto the bed, with Mello being under Matt.

"Just relax for tonight okay." Matt said and wrapped his arms around Mello. Mello allowed it and leaned into his chest. Not saying another word, they both laid like that until they fell asleep.

XXXX

Matt and Mello were rudely awaken by Watari who walked into the room and turned the lights on. He saw them on the bed and walked out before they got embarrassed. The five minutes later walked back in and told them they had about fifteen minutes before they needed to leave to go to the airport. The boys would be taking a regular plane ride back to England while L and Watari took a private jet. Roger was going to pick them up and Mello was just itching to get back and figure out ways to piss the old man off.

When the fifteen minutes passed they opened the door to the room they had shared and walked out the same time Near did. Near looked up at them with a blank expression.

"So I assume you two are together then yes?" Near said and Mello's jaw went down while Matt started to laugh and nod his head. Near didn't make any other comment but just went down the stairs to the lot with Matt and Mello. Matt was going to drive to the airport and Watari had made arrangements for his car to be put into a storage lot until the next time he went to Japan. The boys made it onto their plane with all of them being assigned to sit in the same row. Mello had window seat and his head rested on Matt's shoulder as he fell asleep. Matt sat in the middle and played video games while Near just played with his toys the whole time.

When they arrived, they waited to be the last ones off the plane since Matt didn't want to wake up Mello so soon. They got off the plane and saw Roger waiting for them. The old man gave a sigh of relief as he saw them all safe and Mello wasn't causing trouble.

It was around two in the morning when they had landed so everyone was pretty tired and there was barely any talking except for Matt talking to Roger when he had asked about how their trip was.

Getting into the house, it was deathly silent since everyone else was asleep. L and Watari had arrived hours ago and were most likely asleep. L still hadn't woken up from getting sedated in Osaka.

The three boys went to sleep in their rooms and couldn't wait until morning.

XXXX

When L woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in front of a computer, which was weird. The second thing he noticed was that he was in an actual bed, and this was not the room he had at the task headquarters. He sat up in bed and went back down immediately as he felt a headache coming on. The last thing he remembered was walking through the park with Light and then it all went blank after that. He sat up again and felt around in the darkness of the room. He felt something like a lamp and turned it on. He was back in his old room at Wammy's.

He panicked. He wasn't suppose to be there. He was suppose to be at task force headquarters in Japan.

He stood up and opened the door to his room. He opened it up and saw the long hallway that led to the stairs. Only the top three had rooms up on the fourth floor, and then his room on the far end of the hallway. He knew Watari's office was on the second floor since Roger's had been relocated to the first. He walked down two stories and passed by some of the children on his way down. The good thing about not ever being seen by the children except for the top 3 is that they didn't freak out when they saw him. They assumed he was one of the older kids and went on with their day.

He didn't bother to knock before entering Watari's office. Watari was talking to Roger and they both looked up from their paperwork as he walked in.

"Watari? What's going on? Why are we not at headquarters?" L asked and Watari gave him a worried look.

"Ryuzaki. Do you not remember?" Watari asked.

"Remember what? The last thing I remember before waking up walking in the park with Light. After that it is all blank." L said and Watari let out a sigh.

"Well we are going to be taking a break from the case for a while. I have confiscated your laptop and other things you use to solve cases. The top 3 have been informed of your arrival and have been warned to call you Ryuzaki while you are here." Watari said and L actually showed some emotion.

"What do you mean taking a break? You want me to take a break from trying to solve the biggest serial killer case in the history of mankind? How long will we be staying here?" L asked in a panic.

"Calm down Ryuzaki. We will be staying here until I see fit, at the very least two weeks. Now like I said before, you are not allo-"

"Two weeks?! You cannot expect me to sit here for two weeks! Give me back my laptop! If I'm just going to be sitting here, the least I can do is solve other cases instead of the Kira case." L yelled, the anger showing in his eyes.

"No Ryuzaki. Your laptop is locked up and will not be look at for the next two weeks." Watari said and L got more mad.

"May I remind you that I am not a child Watari. I am over 18, and I demand you give me my property back." L said and stomped his foot.

"You still have the appearance of a teenager and the temper of a child. As far as I assume, you are nothing more than a very intelligent 13 year old." Watari said and L's jaw dropped. He looked down with clenched fist and a very angry look.

"A 13 year old huh? I wonder what being a 13 year old is like. After all I didn't have much of a childhood Watari, since by the age of 9 you were giving me at least ten cases a week. You blame me for this, but take a look at the facts before you start yelling at me." L said and walked stomped out of the room and back up the stairs. When he reached his room, he noticed the door was slightly open which was weird since he was sure to close it. He opened the door and saw Matt and Mello sitting on his bed with Near close by on the floor with one of his transformer toys.

They all looked up at him as he entered and smiled, well Matt and Mello did, Near just gave him a look and went back to his toys. L ignored them and looked around the room. Nothing had changed in his room since the last time he had been there, which had been about three years. His king bed took up half of the room, while the rest of it was occupied with a desk and bookcases.

"Hey L or shall I say Ryuzaki." Mello said with a grin.

"May I ask why all of you are in my room? Don't you have classes?" L asked.

"Summer break Ryuzaki. We heard you were here and wanted to see you." Matt said. They had gotten quick text messages from Roger saying that L had lost his memory and to not mention anything that had happened in the last two weeks.

"Very well. You can stay in here since I have nothing better to do." L said and laid down. Matt and Mello were playing against each other on their ds's, Mello throwing the device across the room and possibly breaking it when he figured out that Mat had beaten him yet again.

"You should really calm down Mello. It's nothing to take to heart." Matt said and gave him a shove with his elbow.

"Whatever. We should go into town and do something." Mello said.

"What do you want to do?" Matt said and ignored him as he continued to play his ds without Mello.

"We just got money this morning, why don't we go to the mall and go to some different stores."

"Sounds good to me, as long as Near and Ryuzaki come." Matt said.

"Fine." Mello grumbled and L gave them a look.

"Since when did I agree to going?" L said.

"Come on please!" Mello said and L sighed. He really didn't have anything better to do, so why not? They all go their stuff together and walked out of L's room. They went down the stairs and thankfully saw Roger instead of Watari so L didn't have to talk to him. Roger agreed to let them go since L was going and give L an extra hundred in case the boys spent all their money.

"Okay so where is the nearest bus stop around here? I haven't been here for awhile." L said and looked around.

"Don't worry about that. Matt is going to drive." Mello said and Matt held up his car keys.

"Okay." L said and Matt led them to his car. It was a red mustang.

"Roger imported it from America for my 16 birthday." Matt said and got in. L sat in the back with Near so that Mello didn't kill him on the way there. L started to get a little nervous when Matt was driving 70 in a 35 mile zone. He gulped and looked at Near, wondering how he was okay with this.


End file.
